<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feelings 101 by paleskiesredlies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485995">feelings 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleskiesredlies/pseuds/paleskiesredlies'>paleskiesredlies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M, hyunjae is whipped, mentioned hakhwall and bbangnyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleskiesredlies/pseuds/paleskiesredlies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun decides it would be better for him to avoid Juyeon for the next few days.</p><p>It was hell, really. </p><p>So much for facing his feelings head on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feelings 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi,, this is actually the first ever work i published in this platform because i'm more comfortable writing in my 1st language but,,, i tried,, please excuse my ugly grammar,,,</p><p>anyway, kudos to tina aka bestest girl for proofreading this ily &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Jaehyun is an off-spring of Hades. That’s old news, everyone’s known it since the day a glowing skull appeared above his head on his first week in camp.</p><p>Problem was, he was not the stereotypical son of Hades you might think of. Unlike his father who radiates big emo energy, he’s an annoying, loud, obnoxious and cocky little shit. He’s a big cassanova who flirts with almost every living being in camp—one of the children of Aphrodite almost charmspoke him into drowning himself-and takes fun in making fun of people.</p><p>Alright, he may actually be the exact carbon copy of his father, people just don’t want to admit how fun Hades is as a god.</p><p>As much of a cassanova he is, he’s allowed to have feelings for someone too, isn’t he? Yeah, of course he is. Problem was, he doesn’t know what to do whenever he starts to have those feelings. So he did what he’s best at, running away from his problems.</p><p>The thing is that love is totally not Jaehyun’s forte. He has this feeling of blooming flowers in his heart when he looks at a certain demigod. Its been going since the boy was 16, and he’s 18 now. Two years of suffering and not knowing what the feeling in his guts was absoloute torture. Especially when the said demigod is very adorable and at times—clingy.</p><p>He’s not always clingy, but when he is, oh dear gods, Jaehyun just cannot. Not to mention he’s very dense. Like, he’s on another level of dense.</p><p>Who is this adorable, sometimes clingy, and very dense demigod, you may ask. None other than the handsome and carefree son of Poseidon—Lee Juyeon.</p><p>Today, he suddenly felt like it was finally time to face his feelings head-on. Once again, Jaehyun doesn’t know how to deal with his confusing and bothersome feelings, so he went to Changmin for help. The boy, despite being the son of Aphrodite herself, shrugged as an answer.</p><p>“I really don’t know how to deal with those kind of things,” he says, gulping down the last drops of his water, “you should ask Minho for love counseling. He’s really good at those.” Changmin continues before stepping out of the nursery to spar with the children of Ares.</p><p>So, he followed Changmin’s instructions and searched for Minho throughout the camp, and finally finding him in the porch of Cabin 11, probably seeing his boyfriend off. Jaehyun pulled Minho’s wrist to face him before the latter could kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, earning a <em>what the Hades dude! </em>From him.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Jaehyun pleads desperately. Minho blinks his eyes a few times before glancing back at Jisung—his boyfriend-shoos him off.</p><p>“Alright, what’s up?” He replies as he walks down the porch to walk around the camp. Jaehyun catches up with him to walk beside him.</p><p>“I’m very confused and I really need your help.” Jaehyun says.</p><p>Minho cocks his left eyebrow at the older boy. “Please explain why I, of all people, should help you with your love life? Weren’t you the one who constantly clings on Jisung while I was on a quest with Chan-hyung and Dahyun?” The answer made Jaehyun scoff aloud.</p><p>“You’re one to say that. Don’t you remember that one time you bluntly flirted with Chan when we all knew that Woojin’s been pining on him for months?” Jaehyun barks back and Minho nods in agreement.</p><p>“Fair enough. What’s up? Finally realized your feelings for Juyeon?” Minho asks and—how did he know about his feelings for Juyeon? Jaehyun’s mouth opened and close, failing to form a sentence. Minho snorts.</p><p>“How did I know? Hyung, I’m one of Camp Half-Blood’s finest matchmakers. Without me, San and Mingi wouldn’t be together, Doyoung-hyung and Yuta-hyung would still bicker over the dumbest shits and not realize the feelings they have for each other, Donghyuck and Jaemin would still think throwing pranks on each other equals showing how much they love the other. You’re always heart eyes when it comes to Juyeon, its really not that hard to find out about it. I’m surprised Juyeon hasn’t realised, but then again, that boy’s as dense as a rock.” Minho explains before shaking his head in pity.</p><p>“So—I’m in love with Juyeon?” Jaehyun asks and Minho shrugs.</p><p>“Probably. Anyway, I gotta go, Sakura needs me back in the cabin,” Minho grabs Jaehyun’s shoulder and nods his head, “you should really ask him out, you’re not the only one who wants to have a total catch like him,” he wishes him a good luck before running towards Aphrodite’s cabin.</p><p>Jaehyun blinks his eyes a few times.</p><p>“Well,” he pauses, “that was eye-opening.”</p><p>-</p><p>The next few days was spent by Jaehyun trying so hard to avoid Juyeon. It was hell, really. He always finds a way to refuse Juyeon’s sparring and dinner offers, ignoring the sad look on the younger boy’s face which honestly breaks his heart, but he really can’t be with him right now. Not when his heart is beating so loudly whenever Juyeon is next to him, and not when he still doesn’t know how to confess to the younger boy.</p><p>So much for facing his feelings head on.</p><p>Minho’s love counseling wasn’t really much of a counseling, in Jaehyun’s opinion. The only thing he did was knock some senses into Jaehyun’s head that he really is in love with Juyeon. So he guesses, why not try Younghoon? He was a lovesick puppy too last year before he finally had the guts to ask Chanhee out. Alright, he’ll ask him later when he finds him.</p><p>Jaehyun sighs as he rests his chin on his palms, eyes staring blankly at Hyunjoon who’s been going back and forth to pluck out the arrows stuck in the target. The younger seems unbothered by Jaehyun’s presence, choosing to continue with his training instead of paying attention to the other.</p><p>Hyunjoon was about to shoot his arrow before Jaehyun sighed again, louder this time, as if he was trying to gain attention from the younger. Hyunjoon’s fingers twitched from annoyance. Screw being okay with Jaehyun’s unnecesary presence.</p><p>“Hyung, if you’re only going to huff and puff and sigh and annoy the hell out of me by doing so, please leave before I decide to hex you.” Hyunjoon says finally, staring at at Jaehyun so hard it might leave holes on Jaehyun’s body.</p><p>Maybe Hyunjoon’s threat scared him a little bit, because he found himself sitting up straight, now looking Hyunjoon dead in the eyes. Can children of Hecate actually hex people though? Jaehyun doesn’t know, but its better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>“How did you ask out Haknyeon?” He questions. Hyunjoon tilts his head in confusion. Was the older about to get his hands into Hyunjoon’s love life again?</p><p>“Why’re you curious? Besides, you should ask Haknyeon-hyung about that, he was the one who asked me out, not the other way around.” Hyunjoon answers, pulling out another arrow from the quiver on his waist.</p><p>Right, Haknyeon was the one who asked Hyunjoon out. How could Jaehyun forget? It was a very memorable, flashy, and definitely extra way of asking someone out, very Haknyeon-esque. So not Jaehyun’s kind of thing though, he prefers simple love confessions.</p><p>“Also, aren’t you supposed to be sparring with Chan-hyung and Juyeon-hyung right now? You know, your weekly Big 3 power progress or something like that.” Hyunjoon says, lining up his bow towards the target. Jaehyun sighs—again.</p><p>“No, that’s tomorrow.” He replies, now leaning his body on the giant tree behind him.</p><p>Oh, yeah, he totally forgot about his spar with Chan and—Jaehyun’s mind stopped working for a second.</p><p>“Shit! That means I have to spar with Juyeon tomorrow!” Jaehyun stood up straight and Hyunjoon, who missed his target was so ready to hex Jaehyun into a frog or something else, it doesn’t really matter as long as it’s something ugly.</p><p>“So what if you spar with Juyeon-hyung? You do that almost everyday, hyung!” Hyunjoon states, clearly annoyed by the older.</p><p>“I can’t—not when I now realize just how much I like him!” Jaehyun says, slumping back to lean his body weight on the tree. He buries his face into the palms of his hands.</p><p>Hyunjoon, on the other hand, was trying his best to suppress his laugh. His lips were pressed together in attempt to keep it together. Of course, he failed, because the next second he’s already laughing his ass of, hands on his stomach because it hurts so much. Gods, why are old people so funny when they’re in love?</p><p>It was Jaehyun’s turn to be annoyed upon hearing Hyunjoon’s laugh. Yeah, his laugh is cute, Jaehyun admits, but it’s annoying in his current situation. Is he laughing over Jaehyun’s struggles with his love life? He probably is.</p><p>“Why—why are you laughing?” Jaehyun asks, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> why,” Hyunjoon answers as he wipes a tear away from his eyes, “oh gods, you’ve been so whipped for him for so long and you’ve only realized it now? Ugh, you both are so dumb sometimes.” He finishes with a short laugh.</p><p>“Both? You mean me and Juyeon?” Jaehyun asks again and Hyunjoon looks at him as if he might grow two more heads.</p><p>“No, you and your mum.” Hyunjoon deadpans and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. Hyunjoon scoffs, “yes, you and Juyeon! Who else would I be talking about?”</p><p>Jaehyun blinks his eyes again. Does Juyeon like him too?</p><p>“Juyeon likes me too?” Hyunjoon shrugs his shoulders, hands reaching the water jug he prepared earlier and gulped it down.</p><p>“I don’t know. I was talking about how dumb you are with your feelings and how dumb Juyeon-hyung is in general,” Hyunjoon puts the water back on the ground before his face scrunched, “wow, that’s sort of mean. I didn’t really mean it, hyung, I love you.” He continues as if he was having a conversation with Juyeon who’s not even there.</p><p>Jaehyun’s shoulders sags. Hyunjoon has played him way too many times he’s not even sure wether he can trust him again or not. That was sort of dramatic, but its Jaehyun, a little drama is always expected wherever he is.</p><p>Hyunjoon, who feels kind of bad, sighs and walks towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks up at the younger who was looking at him with an expression similar to pity—he hopes its not though, he doesn’t want to look like a desperate dude with a high school girl crush.</p><p>“But, I guess, he’s sort of dumb with his feelings too. You won’t know until you try, am I right?” Hyunjoon says in an attempt of cheering up Jaehyun. Jaehyun lets out a sigh.</p><p>“You’re right, I guess.”</p><p>Hyunjoon smiles at Jaehyun’s answer and grips his shoulder.</p><p>“Now please leave before I actually hex you this time.”</p><p>And that’s exactly why Jaehyun is wandering about in sparring grounds right now. He should be training right now, but he just can’t get his head straight because his everytime he tries to focus, his mind shows him glimpses of Juyeon’s stupid, adorable smile and the sound of his giggles.</p><p>He used to be very serious when training. Well, not really, he’s still very the same playful Lee Jaehyun, just—more lethal, maybe? Yeah, he’s like a more lethal and serious version of himself, which is very different from Juyeon who’s just plain serious when he’s fighting. Of course, he still looks good, he always looks good. Even after a round with Chan and his crazy wind, his disheveled hair still looks flawless. Its funny how hot he looks when he’s serious but then you finish sparring with him and he immediately turns into a shy giggly mess.</p><p>Shit. Jaehyun’s thinking about him again.</p><p>Jaehyun almost falls tripping down from thinking of him. Thank goodness someone nice enough grabbed his arms before he falls face down on the ground.</p><p>“Ah, thanks—“</p><p>“Are you okay, hyung?”</p><p>Oh no. Its him. With his stupidly cute worried face and scrunched nose. Why does he look like a cat from up close? Jaehyun’s head is wandering again.</p><p>The older shook his head and shows him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Fine, great, never been better.” He babbles as he dusts off his protection vest covered shirt. Juyeon’s probably looking at him in confusion, Jaehyun didn’t even fall, why would he dust off his shirt?</p><p>Well, Jaehyun’s wrong, because he was once again greeted with the other’s half-worried half-relieved expression. Again, why does he look like a cat? Maybe its his curled lip tail. Gods, his curled lip tail is very cute.</p><p>“Really? You look,” Juyeon pauses, trying to find the right word to describe Jaehyun, “kind of troubled. No offense.” He finishes.</p><p>“None taken. I’m fine, though, really, nothing to worry about. Just—continue with your training.” Jaehyun says and Juyeon nods his head.</p><p>Jaehyun wishes Juyeon would just leave because this is embarrassing and they haven’t been talking for the past few days. He looked down, avoiding eye contact with the younger. Suddenly his combat boots seem more interesting than it usually was. Jaehyun can hear how loud his heart was beating and the noises of swords clanging starts to disappear from his ear. Gods, why was he nervous?</p><p>“Do you want to spar? I mean, I can tell Chanhee I’ll be late to our joint training session.” Juyeon asks just as he was about to leave the older.</p><p>“No!” Jaehyun yells, feeling bad for Juyeon when the younger flinched from the loud volume of his voice. “No, its fine, I can go with Younghoon, or Jihyo.” He states, the other nods and bids him goodbye with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Okay, see you at dinner,” Juyeon says, “I guess.” He continued, voice unsure. He turned his body around after hesitating a bit and walked away from Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun watches as Juyeon’s figure turns into a blur, disappearing out of his sight. It’s crazy how much power Juyeon has over him. He sighs in relief, at least he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Juyeon.</p><p>“Well wasn’t that embarrassing.” Jaehyun’s eyes rolled for the nth time today when he hears the familiar voice which belonged to the infamous Kim Younghoon.</p><p>“Speak of the devil.”</p><p>“Haha, your dad literally rules the Underworld.” Younghoon says as he slung his arm around Jaehyun’s neck. Its crazy how long they’ve put up with each other’s annoying ass and yet still manage to love each other. Platonically, of course.</p><p>“You act as if healing fast is a trait.” Jaehyun replies and Younghoon only shrugs at the insult, he’s not entirely wrong about that.</p><p>Jaehyun turns his head from left to right, trying to find the other person he’s also been looking for.</p><p>“If you’re looking for Jacob, I think he’s busy watering his plants back in his cabin. I saw him and a few other Demeter kids harvesting carrots too. I’m not quite sure which one he’s doing right now.” Younghoon answers the question he’s been asking in his head.</p><p>“So, you want to spa—hey, where are we going?!” Before Younghoon even got to finish his words, Jaehyun practically dragged the older’s body as if he was some kind of sand bag.</p><p>Jaehyun finally stops when they reached the dinner hall, which is still unoccupied because it's only 3 PM, and like the good demigods they are, they’re probably doing something productive, unlike someone we know.</p><p>Younghoon also stops his blabbering and sat on one of the benches before Jaehyun finally followed him. Jaehyun leans his body on the table and looked straight ahead.</p><p>“How did you ask Chanhee out?” Right after Jaehyun said that, Younghoon was already groaning in total frustration.</p><p>“Dear gods, just how many time do I have to tell you? I impulsively confessed to him while we were swimming after Juyeon threw us into the freaking sea because I thought we were going to die. It was embarrassing and dumb, because Juyeon wouldn’t kill me, at least not when Chanhee’s with me. Chanhee couldn’t stop laughing at me afterwards because I really thought Juyeon would leave us to die in the seas.” Younghoon says. Jaehyun actually still remembers clearly how Younghoon asked Chanhee out, he just wanted to tease the older a little bit.</p><p>Younghoon whips his head to look at Jaehyun. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were curling into a mischievous smile. Jaehyun already knows what’s coming.</p><p>“You know, I’m not the best person to go to for love and dating advice.” Younghoon states and the other looked at him in disbelief. Did Younghoon really think Jaehyun would go to him for relationship tips? (For the record, Jaehyun <em>did</em> try to find Younghoon for dating tips.)</p><p>“What? Why—why would I go to you for my relationship problems?” Jaehyun scoffs, obviously trying to mask his embarrasment by turning his head away from Younghoon’s gaze.</p><p>Younghoon lets out a laugh and Jaehyun wants to dig a hole to die in. Does he look that desperate and in love in other people’s eyes? First it was Minho, then Hyunjoon, and now Younghoon. He hopes Juyeon won’t laugh at him for being madly in love with him.</p><p>Jaehyun groans and proceeds to bury his face in his hands. “Ugh, I hate this. Why do I have to deal with these feelings? Like, who created them in the first place?” He whines and Younghoon continued to laugh.</p><p>“Hey, its okay, I find your crush on Juyeon quite cute.”</p><p>“I can’t eat with him tonight, can I just crash your table?”</p><p>“I’m eating with Chanhee tonight.”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re gonna ditch your best friend for your boyfriend?”</p><p>“Don’t act like you won’t ditch me for Juyeon once you two get together.”</p><p>Okay, Younghoon got him there. Jaehyun sighs and rests his head on his palm. He really can’t eat with Juyeon tonight. Should he join Chan and his little clique? Maybe he’ll just third-wheel Younghoon tonight, or eat with Jacob and the others.</p><p>Jaehyun runs his fingers across his dark hair, breathing out another sigh of despair. Gods, he <em>is</em> that desperate isn’t he?</p><p>“I guess I’ll have dinner with Sangyeon-hyung. His siblings wouldn’t tease me as much as the others would.” Jaehyun decides, after all, children of Athena are supposed to be wise and reserved.</p><p>Right?</p><p>-</p><p>Jaehyun thought wrong, becayse he seems to have forgotten the existence of Xu Minghao. So yes, they did tease him about Juyeon the whole night all because Minghao asked him why he didn’t eat with Juyeon.</p><p>This morning, he decides to have breakfast with Younghoon and Jacob, even if it means he’ll drag them out of their seats to eat in his lonely table that’s almost never occupied. Yes, he never really sat there.</p><p>So he did drag Younghoon and Jacob to his table.</p><p>Jaehyun was eating his breakfast calmly as Jacob and Younghoon exchanged short conversations, he thinks they were talking about how to grow tomatoes but he’s not really sure, he was to busy looking around, trying to find Juyeon’s presence.</p><p>“Are you looking for Juyeon?” Jacob asks like its the most obvious thing in the world. Which totally is, he’s been whipping his head from left to right for a whole minute now.</p><p>“He probably had breakfast earlier and left to feed the horses. That’s what he does almost every week.” Younghoon says before taking a bite of his ham sandwich.</p><p>“I wasn’t looking for him.” Jaehyun denies, earning a raise of an eyebrow from the eldest of three.</p><p>“Okay, if you say so.” Jacob says, hands reaching out to grab the glass of fresh carrot juice he made earlier from the carrots they harvested yesterday.</p><p>Jaehyun places his fork on the now empty plate. His mind wanders again, because he’s still worried about today’s sparring session with Juyeon and Chan later after breakfast. He shook his head before grabbing his dirty plate and glas.</p><p>“I’m gonna go,” he announces, “I guess.” Jaehyun leaves his two friends who clearly knows that Jaehyun is probably gonna go and calm his mind.</p><p>Jaehyun throws his dirty dishes away and walks towards his cabin to change and maybe take a shower if he’s not too lazy. He knows he’s lazy so he’ll just change his clothes and maybe train for a bit before meeting up with Chan and Juyeon.</p><p>Sadly, his plans on training was quickly discarded after Chan came in barging into his cabin to throw himself on Jaehyun’s coffin-like bed—and yes, it makes him feel like he’s about to die every night.</p><p>Jaehyun, who was still changing, ignores Chan’s dramatic entrance and starts folding his sleeping clothes. He stores them in his closet because he figures they’re still pretty clean and they don’t really smell that bad. When Jaehyun turns around, the younger was still on his bed, lying on his chest with his chin rested on his palm, with a curious look plastered on his face.</p><p>“What are you here for? Our spar starts in like,” Jaehyun pauses, “half an hour.” He continues as he puts on his protection vest.</p><p>“I have a question.” Chan says, carefully.</p><p>“Shoot it.” Jaehyun clasps his vest, tidying the crooked parts of it afterwards.</p><p>“Have you been avoiding Juyeon?” Chan questions and Jaehyun almost cursed.</p><p>So what if he’s been avoiding him? It has only been a few days, what’s so wrong with not communicating with Juyeon for a few days, anyway? It’s not like his life depended on the other.</p><p>Jaehyun hums as an answer. He was way too tired to talk about Juyeon since these last days has been filled with small talks about him, and the only thing that’s been running in his mind is Juyeon. Its as if his head has been customized to only thinking about the younger boy and it stresses him out sometimes ‘cause he needs to focus but he just can’t, and now when it’s finally time to spar with him, he’s just going to go blank and Juyeon will question him why he didn’t fight back and then he’ll find out about his stupid crush on him, then he will end up leaving Jaehyun because—</p><p>“Jaehyun!” Jaehyun was snapped out of his mind when Chan yelled out his name. He blinks a few times, only to be greeted by Chan’s worried expression who sighed in relief right after.</p><p>“You zoned out in the middle of our conversation. I wasn’t done talking, you know.” He huffs, folding his arms above his chest as a sign that he was annoyed. “So you’ve been avoiding Juyeon, why?” Chan asks, again.</p><p>Jaehyun bites the insides of his cheeks. “I guess.” He mumbled out.</p><p>Chan’s face turned into a frown. “You don’t <em>guess</em>, you either have or have not.” Chan explains almost angrily. Jaehyun knows the difference, he’s not dumb, <em>thank you</em>, he just doesn’t want to admit the fact that he’s been avoiding him.</p><p>“Alright, I have. So what if I have? I just—“ he flails his arms around in an attempt of explaining Chan why he’s been avoiding Juyeon, obviously failing. He sighs and drops his arms. “I don’t really know, man.” He says, voice faltering at the end. Jaehyun hears Chan let out a long sigh.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re in love with a himbo.” Chan said, voice laced with disappointment. “You’re both so, so, dumb sometimes.” He deadpans.</p><p>Jaehyun looks at Chan in horror, “<em>I’m</em> dumb for being in love with Juyeon?” He screeches, clearly sounding offended.</p><p>Chan, on the other hand, still can't believe how dumb Jaehyun is. He massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down and stopping himself from kicking the older in the ass.</p><p>“You and Juyeon are both dumb for being oblivious. Gods, I’m so tired of taking care of you lovebirds. Do I really have to play matchmaker for you two? I thought that was Minho’s job.” He groaned in annoyance.</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyebrows were crinkled in confusion, “what do you mean me and Juyeon are dumb for being obliv—“ he stops, trying to understand Chan’s words.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my gods. You’re joking.” The annoyed look on Chan’s face clearly tells him that he is not joking at all.</p><p>Jaehyun cursed himself. Was he always this dumb? He used to be very quick-witted, noticing things people still haven’t noticed yet. Why didn’t he realize this earlier? That’s why everytime Jaehyun tries to avoid him, Juyeon always finds a way to talk to him or to spend time with him. That’s why Juyeon’s eyes always seem brighter whenever he was with him, or why he was always worried whenever Jaehyun goes on short quests, that’s why Juyeon always seems shy whenever he was around, that’s why Juyeon who never shares his gummy bears would gladly share it with him, because Juyeon likes him too.</p><p>Oh, no, Juyeon probably hates him now. Jaehyun’s been avoiding him for days. He refused Juyeon’s offer to have dinner together, he yelled at him, lied about having a stomachache just to avoid sparring with him, and he ignored him. Ugh, he feels like a total asshole now.</p><p>“Are you really gonna just stand there and mourn over the fact that he likes you too?” Chan cocks his eyebrows at Jaehyun.</p><p>“Chan, please, he probably hates me!” Jaehyun wails and Chan furrows his eyebrows. He marched towards the older and stopped in front of him. Jaehyun may be taller and older than Chan, but the latter was never afraid of Jaehyun.</p><p>“Listen up you nerd,” Chan stops, why did he use the word nerd? That was a lame choice for an insult, “or coward, whatever. He likes you, alright? And when I tell you he likes you, I mean that he would probably cross the oceans for you, same way you would travel to Tartarus and escape from it alive. He has probably liked you since the first day you arrived at camp! And he was like, what, 14?!” Jaehyun remained silent as the younger rambled on about Juyeon and his love for Jaehyun.</p><p>“What I’m saying is, just—try. He probably thinks you hate him too, ‘cause you’ve been avoiding him for days.” Chan ends with a sigh.</p><p>Jaehyun looked at Chan, meeting his eyes. He hesitated for a while, before finally pulling the shorter into his arms into a bone-crushing hug. Chan punched his chest a few times, signaling him to let go.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>Jaehyun runs away from Chan, leaving him alone in the dark and empty Cabin 13. But he doesn’t really care, Jaehyun knows Chan likes to crash at his place when he isn’t around. What’s important right now is finding Juyeon.</p><p>Finding Juyeon is going to be quite easy. The younger takes the longest time when he feeds the horses, he probably talks about his feelings to them as well, since—well, he speaks horse. So the first place to check is the horse stable.</p><p>Jaehyun was running faster than that one time he was chased down by a fury when he was on a quest. He feels giddy, excited and nervous, and he doesn’t really care if he acts as if he’s a star in those high school romance movies he likes to watch back when he was younger, ‘cause he’s just that excited.</p><p>He finally arrives at the horse stable after tripping on a rock, but he doesn’t really care because Juyeon is there. He’s right there, clad in a white t-shirt, some shorts and sandals. And seeing him makes Jaehyun’s heart feel like its going to burst.</p><p>Jaehyun was out of his breath when he approached the younger who was still busy handing out hays to the horses, so Jaehyun tapped his shoulder.</p><p>When Juyeon turned around, Jaehyun is probably still smiling like an idiot, which is funny, because oh how the tables have turned. He used to fawn over how cute Juyeon’s stupid smile is but now he’s the one with a stupid smile on.</p><p>“Why are you here, hyung?” He questions, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing, our sparring session starts in a few minutes.” Juyeons eyes widened after Jaehyun finished his sentence. He groans and runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I totally forgot! I’ll go and change, I’ll meet you and Chan-hyung later—“</p><p>“Wait!” Jaehyun grabbed Juyeon’s wrist, making the younger who was ready to leave turn around to face him again.</p><p>Jaehyun’s tongue suddenly felt numb. His mouth gaped like fish in water, the words he had formed in his haid failing to slip out of his mouth.</p><p>“Do you—“ he stops, mouth opening and closing once again, “do you hate me?” He questions slowly. That’s not what Jaehyun’s supposed to say, but its alright, there’s progress.</p><p>Juyeon looks at Jaehyun dead in the eye. His lips were slightly pursed and his nose was scrunched, the sight was adorable, but he can’t get rid of the anxiousness he’s feeling right now. Juyeon’s mouth opened, but closed again.</p><p>“No,” Juyeon finally says after a few seconds that felt like hours to Jaehyun. Still, Juyeon’s voice was laced with a trace of hesitance.</p><p>“No!” He repeats, this time with full confidence which makes Jaehyun sigh in relief, but Juyeon wasn’t finished, “in fact, I like—“</p><p>“I like you!” Jaehyun blurts out suddenly, leaving both of them shocked, wide eyes blinking at each other. “I like you so much I’d let you drown me in the seas if you want to. I’d make a journey to Tartarus and come back alive just for you. I’d raise an army of the dead if you asked me to. I’d—“</p><p>“I like you too!” Juyeon replies, “I—I haven’t finished talking yet!” He says and Jaehyun blinks at him.</p><p>Chan was right. Juyeon likes him too!</p><p>“You don’t hate me?” Jaehyun aks and Juyeon shook his head. “Even after I avoided you for days and lied to you about being sick?” Juyeon was about to nod his head before he stopped.</p><p>“You weren’t actually sick that day?” It was Jaehyun’s turn to shake his head. Juyeon hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. “That’s why Kevin laughed at me after I told him you were sick and staying at the nursery.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughed loudly. “Sorry, didn't mean to lie to you.”</p><p>“Its okay.”</p><p>They stood there in silence, in front of the horses, Juyeon still holding a fistful of hay in his pajamas, Jaehyun in his training outfit. But they were both smiling, like idiots in love. That’s because they are. So when Jaehyun returned with Juyeon hand in hand, still with that stupid smile plastered on their faces, Chan knows that everything’s alright now, and he doesn’t have to worrry about the two anymore.</p><p>Chan shook his head, can’t Minho do his job right?</p><p>At least now there’s a new couple for the kids to tease on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm very sorry for the rushed ending,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>